


semper fidelis

by KidoTaka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: Mikleo yearns for Sorey, and Sorey reciprocates in full.





	semper fidelis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dakijen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakijen/gifts).



> This was sooo much longer than expected but I'm glad I finished it!!  
> Mikleo is so frisky here, leave him be, and I hope you enjoy this fic!!
> 
> also id like to add that this isnt betad, if anything i love to rush and write  
> like a hit and run but its literature, aha

Mikleo didn’t mean to be so vulgar but to be blunt, he was an absolute slut for Sorey.

 

He had his reserves but somehow, after being with Sorey for so long, he was gradually more impulsive with him. Years ago he would have never done this, hold his boyfriend from behind as he read, not being at all subtle about the hardness in between his thighs. 

 

He knew Sorey didn’t mind his display of want, if he said “no” Mikleo would go to the bathroom to take care of himself. But right now Sorey was just being hard to get despite how unconvincing it was. Mikleo knew Sorey couldn’t lie for shit, and he sure as hell couldn’t hide how he felt currently. 

 

As Mikleo ground into him from behind, Sorey’s ears grew redder, their pyjama pants were much too thin to conceal the thickness of Mikleo grinding against the concave of his ass. He persisted, till he was practically rutting, making breathy little pants against Sorey’s ear.

 

“M-Mikleo,” Sorey, gasped, failing to resist the urge to press back at a particularly slow motion from Mikleo. He really didn’t mean to, but it was hard when Mikleo decided to tease his rump like a springtime prickleboar. Sorey’s whimper invigorated him, so much that he practically purred as he brought his tongue up his neck, a wet trail, leading to a brutal suck at his lovers earlobe. 

 

It was merciless, really. Sorey almost,  _ almost _ , withheld his moan, but Mikleo, the vixen that he was, wouldn’t allow that. With only a fleeting, yet deep, murmur of “I’d rather have your cock in my mouth,” Sorey genuinely believed for a brief moment that he’d come there and then, untouched by his boyfriend’s hands.

 

Sorey attempted a weak chuckle, in a lighthearted tease of “pervert” but rather, all that came out was a pathetic huff, much more erotic than he knew he could achieve. And that was exactly what Mikleo wanted. Being able to make Sorey so incoherent was a charm in itself.

 

“Pervert, huh?” Mikleo began, pausing, “Guess I should take care of myself, if these activities are too beneath you,” He mocked, showing no intention to move, despite his words. 

Sorey giggled.  _ He giggled _ . Mikleo mused. Finally able to through his heightened breath now Mikleo paused. 

“Nooo,” He whined, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” 

 

Sorey shifted, turning around to face Mikleo. The said man smiling, they both knew Sorey’s alarming tone was a farce, but the former found it endearing nonetheless.

 

Sorey didn’t have time to take in Mikleo’s features (which he knew were stunning anyway) since he was instantly met with a crushing, albeit sensual kiss that left him crumbling.

He was giving Mikleo undivided attention now, and a focused (being the optimistic term) Sorey was a vocal one.

 

Not to exaggerate but Mikleo found that one of the perks to having Sorey as a lover was that he was not only a thorough lover but a phenomenal kisser. It was embarrassing, really, but one of the first times they tangled together in their youth this way, Mikleo was quick to ache in ways he’d never experienced before. He’d take the time to reminisce in such nostalgia if Sorey wasn’t so intoxicating. Though, Mikleo supposed, if he was enraptured by anything, he’d rather have it be a muscular angel-in-disguise. 

 

_ Angel _ , he thought, Sorey really was rubbing off on him. 

 

Mikleo grunted, jutting his hips in the heat of the moment, if only he’d rub against him some more.

 

“Mikleo, Mikleo… need… need you…” Sorey huffed out in the midst of the tender exchanges.

 

The slender man gave him a lingering kiss, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before pulling back, “Anything for you,  _ darling. _ ” 

For such a muscular body, you’d expect Sorey to be harder to shift, but Mikleo’s fine limbs were deceiving, and he rolled Sorey over in a simple motion, straddling him between his thighs. “So, how do you want me?” 

 

A grin, a gorgeous grin graced his boyfriends face. 

 

“Well, I think i want these off of you first.” he gestured to Mikleo’s pyjama pants, the faintest dark mark from his prior rutting session still evident. “I have to see the wares before I can test them, y’know?” 

 

It was overwhelming, really, Mikleo was used to the sappy poetry, and pet names, but when Sorey got that seductive,  _ sultry _ , tone… It took everything in him not to break his seams ripping his pants down. Whilst in the meantime there was no greater delight than the look on Sorey’s face. Everytime, without fail, the sight of Mikleo’s cock would set his eyes alight. Mouth parted slightly, as if he was already pondering the taste of Mikleo’s length. And if Mikleo knew Sorey like he think he did, he was. 

 

Shifting loose blue strands behind his ear, into the waterfall that was Mikleo’s locks, he spoke teasingly, “Y’know I was planning on riding you, but with you entranced like that I think I know what you want. I did give you the choice after all.” He shifted his lithe form forwards, trying to keep his seductive disposition, which was hard when he was so smitten with Sorey right now. The other always was so captivated by what he wanted, and right now Mikleo couldn’t believe someone could stare at his dick with such adoration. 

 

Somehow struck by the sheer ‘miracle’ in his opinion that was Mikleo’s dick, Sorey was lagging, taking a moment to register the words in the air before he acknowledged the prompt.

 

“Y-yes,” He started, “Please let me suck it,” His eyes flickered to the other’s face before going back to the currently more interesting of the two heads, admiring the luscious red, leaking slit and the slight, aesthetically pleasing way it curved gently inwards to Mikleo’s abdomen. To further show his enthusiasm, Sorey cheekily stuck his tongue out his open mouth, a true sight of begging. Mikleo may not have been keen on dogs, but he was all for Sorey begging like one.

 

“You’re such a glutton,” Mikleo chided. To which Sorey gave a curt,

“So what if I am,” in response. However he wasn’t deterred by the tan man’s neediness, if anything he decided to be kind enough to edge his hips closer, sneakily letting his cock misdirect to Sorey’s cheek, smearing a slight drop of pre-cum.  There was a distinct noise of discontent before Mikleo felt a foreign, needy hand on his shaft, causing him to jolt from both sensitivity and surprise. 

 

“If you wanted to come on my face, you could've just asked,” Mikleo would have denied the suggestion if his cock didn’t twitch so obviously.

 

He attempted a sigh instead, “No shame…” 

 

Said shamless man grinned, but was quick to purse those pleasant lips instead, bringing them to lightly peck the tip of Mikleo’s cock, his pink mouth much glossier after the action. Mikleo couldn’t help but shudder in his exhale. It was agonising how soft Sorey could be but as he began to take his engorged head into his mouth, Mikleo decided he could forgive this minor detail. 

 

There was no way of telling which was more of a turn on, watching his own cock sink slowly into Sorey’s wet mouth or the intoxicating warmth that came with. Either way Mikleo’s hands needed to grip something, anything, and Sorey’s hair was the easiest, and most appealing bet. They never spoke it aloud but both knew it was obvious that Sorey got a kick out of his hair being pulled, and Mikleo always expelled his excess energy through tugging those brown tresses as hard as Sorey would let him. 

 

Right now, like most times, the action caused Sorey to grunt around the intrusion that was Mikleo’s dick, and the vibrations against his most sensitive region of skin had Mikleo closing his eyes, shuddering lightly. Now, Sorey wouldn’t admit it but choking on dick was an absolute delight, he’d almost crave it, hands gripping Mikleo’s supple cheeks to push him further into his mouth till he could feel flesh at the back of his throat.

 

That wasn’t even the best part, Sorey thought as his lips constricted around Mikleo’s length, attempting a smile. One of the more charming points was the fact that once Mikleo was in his throat, at the base of his shaft, Sorey’s nose would bury itself in that tuft of curly hair. Not just curly either, it was wiry and the slightest hue of blue. 

 

“Y-you’re being gross again, aren’t you?” Mikleo grunted, knowingly. Sorey’s cock was thick in his pants before, but now it was aching painfully at the exposure to Mikleo’s cute, little hairs. Something so explicit shouldn’t be so charming, but here Sorey was, getting off to it anyway.

 

The attempts at bobbing, and sucking were increasingly difficult once Mikleo began to seemingly lose himself in an ever-increasing rhythm punctuated by sharp gasps, breathy moans and wet noises. Sorey didn’t particularly mind giving Mikleo the lead, however. He was only so eager to please him.

 

“Ah, a-ah.. hah!” Above Sorey the squirming persisted, the movement more alarmed and perhaps even frustrated. “Sorey, I need… I-I need…” Mikleo didn’t even have to form a coherent sentence for Sorey to understand, the latter already loosening his mouth, dragging his tongue up Mikleo’s shaft, swiping languidly over the slit (bitter,yet arousing) before releasing his mouth. A simple gesture of the back of Mikleo’s hand covering his mouth was seductive enough for Sorey to whimper softly, closing his eyes before a warm stickiness was already dripping down his face. 

 

Mikleo needed to take a moment, waiting for the pleasure pumping through his veins to subside. He was panting out the excess bouts of ecstasy, before opening his eyes to a delectable sight. 

 

The view made him squirm, so Mikleo used it to his advantage, shifting back, to massage his ass against Sorey’s delightful bulge. There was nothing better than the sight of an already disheveled Sorey, face contorting in euphoric pleasure, as Mikleo’s own cum slid down to his chin. It already had his blood rushing again, and with the way Sorey groaned out a desperate “M-more,” Mikleo knew how to handle it.

 

Their eyes connected briefly before Mikleo glanced to Sorey’s flushed cheeks, thinking to himself that he’d never seen such a dirty shade of red. 

“Of course I need to undress you and…” He pecked Sorey’s defiled cheek, “Clean you up a bit first.” 

 

“Y-you-” Sorey attempted to reply, a sentence,  _ anything _ ... but Mikleo was already cupping his face and softly, tenderly bringing his lips to the filthy areas, kissing and occasionally lapping at his own essence. It couldn’t be helped, Mikleo was impossibly infatuated with Sorey’s face, going so far as to  _ moan _ whilst tasting his own cum- only to be stopped at the peculiar noises from Sorey. 

 

“Darling?” Mikleo gazed into Soreys verdant eyes, his pleading only emphasised by the little gathering of tears. 

 

“Mikleo… it’s torture,” Sorey breathed, “P-please, I need you  _ now _ , you’re too gorgeous, too sexy… it’s  _ painful _ .” He begged. Mikleo gave him one last lingering kiss before sitting back, returning his ass onto Sorey’s hardened cock earned an embarrassingly high-pitched call of his name, but Mikleo persisted. His delicate hands tugged down the hem of Sorey’s pyjama pants, also dragging normin patterned underpants with before staring a bit  _ too _ fixatedly at his prize. 

 

His lips upturned rather sympathetically as he spoke, “Hold on for a little longer, I need to prep myself, I can’t help it that you’re so thick.” Mikleo reached over for the night stand, retrieving the tube of lubricant, but not without giving Sorey a look as said man attempted to touch himself. 

 

It was reassuring, though, with Mikleo finally sitting back and coating his fingers in a liberal amount of the substance, Sorey knew his state of sexual purgatory wouldn’t last much longer. He supposed that despite all his frustrations he could enjoy the view, and what a lovely view it was.

 

There Mikleo was above him, his length once again half-hard as he trailed his finger up his own thigh. If he was going to finger himself in front of Sorey, he might as well give him a show. Continuing, he shivered as he teased the rim of his hole, wetting the entrance before slipping his knuckle inside. It was a magnificent sight, the way Mikleo not only ground down on his fingers but the way he keened as he did so. A performance for the eyes and ears. 

 

Sorey just couldn’t keep his hands to himself, he brought them up to massage Mikleo’s pale, porcelain thighs as he added another finger into himself. Patience truly was a virtue to Sorey since it was probably his aching cock that really piqued his sheer need throughout the entire provocation. 

 

“A-almost,” Mikleo gasped from above as he inserted a final finger, pressing his sensitive walls as best as he could, dick once again erect and wanting, though it was in no way comparable to the way Sorey’s cock throbbed with desire, a glistening sheen to it. Mikleo didn’t know Sorey’s patience, not at all, he was already feeling the need for something larger, something that would stretch him to his limit. He needed Sorey in him now.

 

His hand gripped Sorey’s base, the phallus’ owner inhaling steadily and the long-needed touch, even though it was only to brace himself for the awaited warmth to come. 

“Get ready, darling,” Mikleo warned, as he lowered himself, giving his hole another tease with Sorey’s tip. “Nh...ha,” Was all he could make out before he took him in. He took Sorey’s large length in slowly, somewhat akin to their first time, but this time, this time Mikleo was used to it. He craved the familiar stretch, the way Sorey’s dick made him feel so whole, so  _ full _ . 

 

There was no greater addiction to have than the feeling of Sorey’s hardness, full mast in Mikleo’s behind. It was just… sublime, and he cherished each moment of these moments they shared. Taking his time to sit firmly at Sorey’s base, leaning close and kissing his lovers mouth before shifting his hips in the opposite direction. 

 

“Mikleo… M-Mikleo, Mik, ah..” It was so cute, so  _ adorable _ , the way Sorey babbled on like so, almost suffocating in the feeling that was Mikleo’s tight, little asshole. If he was honest, being ravished by Mikleo this way would truly be the most beautiful death he could ask for… or being squeezed between the man’s thighs, he wasn’t picky. 

 

Now Sorey wouldn’t be stretching the truth to call Mikleo an excellent partner. The man knew how to fuck and be fucked, and he was glorious, the way he shifted his hips so effortlessly, moving himself on Sorey. But Mikleo was above simply bouncing on Sorey’s cock, no, he’d bring his hand behind, and would begin massaging Sorey’s balls with expert ministrations, causing Sorey to feel weak, even vulnerable as he felt the rush of pleasure, orgasm making itself known to be imminent. Mikleo looked close too, his dick bobbing with his motions, as if he was also brimming.

 

Frantic, was all that could be said for the scenes that followed. Mikleo’s rhythm was brutal, as if no movement was enough, whilst Sorey was gasping as if the breath was escaping from his entire being. Both men on the edge, teetering over the brink of pleasure.

 

Sorey reached that goal faster than Mikleo, having been begging for this release for ages. His oh so wonderful partner knowing this, grinded down, keeping Sorey deeply inside himself as he came, a hot warmth coating his insides. Mikleo took it on himself to take equal action, wanting his release. He grabbed his own cock, pumping furiously, leaving Sorey hazed, eyes barely focused on the eroticism that was Mikleo before the man himself spurt over his own stomach, panting afterwards as if the wind of one thousand Seraphs were knocked out of him. He slumped on Sorey, accepting his first defeat of the night. 

 

He carefully shifted his hips, releasing Sorey’s length from his behind, and with, feeling his seed seep out of him, an action that should have been more disgusting but was instead incredibly satisfying. Sorey wanted to argue at Mikleo’s actions, the way he smeared the cum on his own stomach on himself with the slump, but he resigned, simply too exhausted and much too satisfied. 

 

“You’re gorgeous, y’know that?” It was practically a whisper, but Mikleo heard it, the sweet words from his lovers sweet mouth. And instead of showering right away Mikleo indulged himself a little, giving a well deserved reciprocation.

 

“Not as gorgeous as you, my love.”


End file.
